onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species/Dressrosa Saga
Fishman Island Kraken is a massive, boneless, octopus-like creature several hundred times larger than the Thousand Sunny. Unlike a regular octopus, it has a turtle-like head without a beak between the arms. It is also known as the . The only seen example of a Kraken is Surume, who was introduced in Chapter 604. Hody Jones went all the way to the North Pole to kidnap Surume for his uses, due to its fearsome power, he only managed to keep it under control by holding its brothers as hostage. In Norse mythology, the Kraken is said to have dragged dozens of sailing vessels down into the ocean to devour its crew. Indeed, when the Straw Hats first encounter one on their way to Fishman Island, several crushed pirate ships can be seen between its massive tentacles, indicating that it feeds on the ships and crew it pulls down into the ocean. Caribou recites a story about it, calling it "the enemy of the human race" and that it "never knows satisfaction where killing is concerned". He found it odd that one would be living near the Red Line. Hody also mentioned that, as a legendary creature, a Kraken can be sold for a high price, even if dead. Sea Lion The is a sea monster that lives in the depths of the ocean. One was seen in the New Fishman Pirates' army of sea monsters just outside Fishman Island in Chapter 607, which was later ridden by the Flying Pirates during their attack at Ryugu Kingdom. It is a visual pun on real-life "sea lions". Sea Bear The is a sea creature that lives on the ocean floor. The only one seen is under the command of the New Fishman Pirates, and it appeared first alongside the Sea Lion and many other sea beasts under the crew's command in Chapter 607. It was on a rampage, but stopped when some fishmen tried to frighten it with fire. The kanji for sea bear can mean "fur seal" in Chinese, which the sea bear somewhat resembles. Sea Rhinoceros, Sea Gorilla, Sea Elephant, Sea Giraffe The , , , and are sea monsters that live in the depths of the ocean. They were seen as the New Fishman Pirates' army of sea monsters just outside Fishman Island in Chapter 607, and were later ridden by the Flying Pirates during their attack on Ryugu Kingdom. . The sea elephant is a visual pun on real-life "sea elephants". Sea Turtle Elevator The is a large turtle that has been tamed by the people of Fishman Island. It is used by the people (though most likely mainly by humans) to ferry them from the lower levels of the coral Mansions to the surface and back again. The turtle's shell is large enough for several average-sized humans to stand on comfortably and has a bubble covering it which holds air for humans to breath. Fish Taxi and Fish Bus The is a large fish able to hover over land, thanks to a coating bubble, and swim in the sea and is used as transportation to cross both terrains. The coating bubble is on it's back, with seats aligning it's dorsal fin. It also wears a hat. There is also the . Long Flounder The is a species of fish which has been trained and employed by the Ryugu Palace. Like a normal flounder, it is very flat, with both it's eyes on the dorsal side, and it's mouth on the opposite. However, as it's name suggests, it is very long like an eel. Furthermore, it is large enough to carry several people on one side. After applying a coating bubble to the dorsal side, it is used as a platform to hold air-breathing humans while hosting events and parties in an underwater environment. Punk Hazard Dragon Dragons seem to be extremely tough, as one of them could withstand the blazing hot conditions on Punk Hazard,and take some hard hits from Zoro and Luffy but still be able to battle,this dragons seem to be capable of breathing fire. References Site Navigation it:Specie animali/Saga del Nuovo Mondo Category:Races